Zeo 5D's
by RangerAnime
Summary: The signers as Zeo Rangers attempting to find Auric The Conqueror to stop the Machine Empire from destroying Earth. Plus, they get a little extra help from Pokémon RPM and Samurai, Yu-Gi-Oh! Overdrive & Digimon SPD, DinoThunder and Ninja Storm.


Team 5D's vs. The Machine Empire

It has been two days since their victory at the WRGP and Team 5D's are celebrating at the hangout.  
"I'm relieved that those three are gone." said Leo with his mouth full, "I mean, take Lester for example. He's on the reasons why someone should put a gun to his head and pulling the trigger."  
"Why do you think that?", said Luna, "Wait. I already know."  
"Wanna clue me in?" said Crow.  
Luna explained, "Lester tried to get his dirty hands on me by leaving Leo at the school so he can duel me and take Ancient Fairy Dragon from me."  
"Oh yeah, I Remember." said Akiza, "Well maybe Lester should have think twice before kidnapping the sister of an overly protective brother." Akiza said that while stroking Leo on the head.  
Carly was scanning her photo album to find the perfect photo to post in the newspaper. "Hey, Jack." said Carly, "Do you think this is a good photo?"  
"Do you have a photo of all of us together?" asked Jack.  
"No." said Carly.  
"Here's an idea." said Yusei, "Let's get a photo of all of us together right her. Carly, you take the shot and we'll gather 'round the sofa."  
By the time Carly took the photo, everyone heard a knock on the door. "I got it." said Leo. When he opened the door, Leo screamed when he noticed it was Goodwin who knocked at the door.  
"Hello again, Gold Ranger." said Goodwin.  
"It can't be." said Leo.  
Everyone came downstairs when they heard Leo. "Leo, what's wrong?" said Yusei, "Goodwin?! You're back?!"  
"Of course, Red Ranger." said Goodwin, "I had a feeling that you would be surprised to see me."  
"What are you doing here?" said Jack.  
"I'm here to warn you about you upcoming battle." said Goodwin.  
"What battle?" said Luna.  
"There is an enemy named King Mondo and his wife Queen Machina who threatens to take over the Earth with his robotic army called Cogs." Goodwin explained, "He calls this army the Machine Empire. King Mondo already conquered other planets and now he is after Earth and it is up to you to stop them."  
"You're actually helping us after the all the trouble you pulled on us?" asked Crow.  
"How do we stop this King Mondo?" asked Yusei.  
"There is a warrior in another dimension named Auric the Conqueror who has dealt with King Mondo in the past." said Goodwin, "Auric decided to remain dormant until the Machine Empire ever returns. It is up to you to revive him."  
"When do we have to do this mission?" asked Yusei.  
"Immediately." said Goodwin, "Meet me at the track in two hours." Goodwin shuts the door and leaves.  
"Can we really trust him?" said Leo.  
"We have no choice." said Yusei.

2 HOURS LATER...

Goodwin has presented Team 5D's with a portal that will take them to Auric's dimension. "Beware." said Goodwin, "There are challenges ahead as you embark on your journey."  
As Team 5D's approaches the portal, Goodwin holds out his hand. "Stop!" he said.  
"What's wrong?" said Yusei.  
"These two must be left behind." he said as he points to Leo and Sherry.  
"Wait a minute." said Luna, "I told you before that I can't do any signer mission with..."  
"...without Leo by your side." said Goodwin as he interrupted Luna, "Not this time. This time you are to do this without your brother."  
Leo got angry with Goodwin. "What is wrong with you, Goodwin?!" yelled Leo, "Why do you always keep breaking us up?!"  
"Signers, proceed through the portal." said Goodwin ignoring Leo.  
As the signers enter the portal, the portal closes behind them. While in Auric's dimension, Akiza turns to Luna.  
"Do you think Leo will be alright by himself?" asked Luna.  
"Actually," said Luna, "I have a feeling that Leo will find a way to enter this dimension. So while we're waiting for him, let's find Auric."  
"That's the spirit." said Akiza.  
"Let's do this." said Yusei as they begin their journey.

MEANWHILE...

An argument suddenly breaks out between Leo and Goodwin.  
"Why do you always have to break us up?!" said Leo.  
"I never wanted you to do what only the signers were to do." said Goodwin "I told you to stay out of the signer's way but you didn't listen."  
"I never listen to a creep like you!" he said, "Besides, the only reason that I'm doing this is because I made a promise to our parents that I would protect Luna from harm!"  
"And I wanted you to break that promise!" yelled Goodwin.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" screamed Leo.  
During the argument, Sherry have been having flashback of when she was separated from her parents when she was little. It was almost like history was repeating itself. Then, Sherry made a cold stare at Goodwin.  
"I am not reopening the portal for you!" said Goodwin.  
"Then I'll find a way to reopen the portal myself." said Leo as he ran back home.  
"He'll never find a way." said Goodwin.  
"Well, he's right about one thing." said Sherry, "You are a creep."  
"You're wasting my time, Crimson Ranger." said Goodwin.  
"Good luck, Leo." Sherry whispered as Goodwin walked away.

ONE HOUR LATER...

In Auric's dimension, Luna starts to worry about Leo being left behind. Akiza starts to hear Luna moaning.  
"Are you alright, Luna?" said Akiza.  
"Yeah. I'm alright." said Luna.  
"Alright." said Akiza.  
"Hey!" said Crow, "There's something flying towards us!"  
In the sky, there was a robotic monster with two missiles on each side of his shoulders headed towards the signers.  
"This is what Goodwin was talking about." said Yusei. "Let's ranger up!" The signers made their zeonizers appear on their wrists. The signers morphed by calling out "Zeo ranger power" and came face-to-face with this creature.  
"Who are you?" said Jack.  
"I'm called Silo." he said, "And you're the opponents I've been waiting for." The signers began fighting Silo.  
Back on Earth, Leo remembered that the King's staff has extraordinary powers and he is wondering if the staff can create the same portal that Goodwin created. Leo summoned his staff and began testing his theory. "King of the staff," said Leo, "Please create the portal to the dimension of Auric the Conqueror." When Leo said that, the staff opens and creates the same portal that Goodwin created.  
Outside, on top of another skyscraper, Goodwin saw flashing coming from Leo and Luna's condo.  
"No!" he said, "The Gold Ranger has opened the portal!"  
"It worked." said Leo, "Now to find Luna and the others." Leo enters the portal to Auric's dimension and closes it behind him. Minutes later, Goodwin entered the condo to stop Leo, but it was too late.  
"That little brat." said Goodwin angrily "I'll have to reopen the portal to retrieve him." When he was about to reopen the portal, a flash of light appeared in the sky. The Machine Empire has already arrived. "Looks like the Crimson Ranger's going to fight King Mondo on her own." Goodwin reopens the portal and enters Auric's dimension.  
"So, he found a way through." said Sherry, "Looks like I'm gonna have to take the Machine Empire on myself."

MEANWHILE...

The signers were having a tough time with Silo. No matter what type of strategy they have, Silo can't be beat.  
"Man." said Crow, "What kind of metal is this guy made of?"  
"The indestructible kind." said Silo, "No one has ever defeated me."  
"Yet." said Luna.  
"How are you gonna defeat me, Pink Ranger?" said Silo, "You don't even have your brother to protect you."  
"Think again!" said Leo as he jump kicks on Silo.  
"WHAT?!" yelled Silo.  
"Leo!" said the signers.  
"Sorry, I'm late." said Leo.  
"Impossible!" said Silo, "How did you make it through the portal?"  
"Simple." said Leo, "My staff brought me here. So now that I'm here, it's time for the six of us to finish you off."  
"No." said Silo to himself, "He bares the King's staff."  
"But Leo," said Luna, "We tried defeating him."  
"Why don't you try combining the Zeo blaster with this?" said Leo as he throws the staff to Yusei.  
"Let's give it a shot." said Yusei. "We tried everything else."  
The signer combined their weapons to form the Zeo blaster and combined it with the King's staff as an added bonus. "You can't be serious?!" yelled Silo.  
"Dead serious!" said Leo. The team fired the blaster at Silo and he was destroyed.

BACK ON EARTH...

Sherry was having a tough time with the cogs because there were over 100 cogs that King Mondo has sent to Earth. All of a sudden, the cogs stopped fighting.  
"What's going on?" said Sherry.  
"I am what's going on." said King Mondo as he and Queen Machina approaches.  
"King Mondo I presume?" said Sherry.  
"You presume correctly." said Mondo. "Do you really think that you can defeat my entire army all by yourself?"  
"I think I can manage taking out your pathetic robotic freaks." said Sherry.  
"You'll pay for insulting my army." said Mondo, "That's my job."  
"Cogs!" said Machina, "Destroy her!"  
Sherry was preparing to make her move as the cogs approaches.  
"Blazing Strike!" said a person as flames destroy most of the cog army.  
"WHAT?!" said Mondo, "Who are you?"  
"Backup." It was the Red Samurai Ranger.  
"We can handle two rangers." said Machina.  
"How about three." said Ranger Series Black as he fires his rocket blaster at the cog army along with Mondo and Machina. "Crimson Ranger was right, your army is pathetic."  
"How dare you attack us!" said Mondo, "Destroy him!"  
"Not so fast!" said Yellow Overdrive Ranger as she blasts another army of cogs with her drive defender. "Surprised to see me?"  
"These ranger just keep on coming!" said Machina.  
"There's plenty more where that came from." said SPD Green Ranger as he jump kicks on both Mondo and Machina. Then, White Dino Ranger appears and she uses her laser arrows on the rest of the cog army. "It's great to be back." said White Dino Ranger.  
"Whoa." said Sherry.  
"Sorry, we're late." said Navy Thunder Ranger, "We had to wait for the right moment to appear. Nice to meet you."  
"Same here." said Sherry.  
"It looks like we're going to continue this battle another time." said Mondo as he and Machina return to their fortress.  
"How did you get here?" asked Sherry.  
"The Crimson Dragon brought us here." said Red Ranger, "It was actually the signers idea to bring us here as backup while their were on their mission."  
"Do you know a place where we can hang out?" asked Ranger Black.  
"I do." said Sherry, "Come on." Sherry leads the backup rangers to where Team 5D's hang out.

MEANWHILE...

Back in Auric's dimension, while traveling to find Auric, Leo explains how he was able to pass through the portal.  
"You actually asked the staff to open the portal?" said Jack.  
"Yeah." said Leo, "All I said was 'open the portal to Auric's dimension' and it did. Maybe it knows I need to protect Luna."  
"Maybe." said Luna. "Or maybe there's another reason why it brought you here because you never mentioned my name, only Auric's."  
"Probably." said Leo.  
"Come on, Guys." said Yusei, "We gotta find Auric."  
"Stop right there." said Goodwin.  
"Goodwin?" said Yusei.  
"Ugh." said Leo, "I had a feeling this might happen."  
"Gold Ranger!" said Goodwin, "I thought I told you to stay out of the signers way!"  
"You know I have a problem listening to you." said Leo. "So, why don't you leave us alone and let us do our job?"  
"I am not leaving without you!" said Goodwin as he pulls out a blaster.  
"Bring it." said Leo, "Gold Ranger power!" Leo morphs into the Gold Ranger and battles Goodwin. The blaster that Goodwin is using is meant to stun Leo so this way he can easily send Leo back to Earth.  
While watching the battle, Luna explains what's going on. "Leo's only doing this just to protect me. He made a promise to be with me at all times because he knows that I can't do this alone."  
"It's obvious that Goodwin wanted Leo to break that promise." said Jack.  
"That's just low." said Crow angrily.  
"I hope Leo defeats him." said Akiza.  
"We're all hoping." said Yusei.  
During the battle, Goodwin kept using his blaster at Leo, but Leo used his staff to reflect the blasts back at Goodwin and Goodwin managed to dodge them. Goodwin switches his blaster to a sword.  
"More surprises for me?" said Leo.  
"You got that right." said Goodwin. The fight ensues as Goodwin is close to weakening Leo. By that time, Goodwin switch his weapon to blaster mode and fired at Leo. The blast actually missed Leo by an inch, but it struck Luna, stunning her.  
"LUNA!" yelled the signers.  
"NO, LUNA!" yelled Leo. The signer tried to wake Luna up but they couldn't. Leo was furious.  
"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, GOODWIN!" yelled Leo angrily.  
"TRY IT!" said Goodwin. Then the signer's marks glowed and so did Leo's staff. Apparently, the Crimson Dragon didn't like what Goodwin did so it transfer it's power to Leo's staff to finish Goodwin off. "IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Goodwin.  
"Nothing is impossible now!" said Leo. Leo uses the power of the Crimson Dragon and the King's staff on Goodwin and took him down.  
Goodwin struggles to stand. "I... am not leaving... without you!" panted Goodwin. Then Akiza came to Leo's aid. "Get away from him, Goodwin." said Akiza angrily, "You've already hurt us enough. Leave us now."  
Goodwin got angry with Akiza but has no choice but to take her word. "Very well." Goodwin opens the portal and returns to Earth.  
Leo suddenly de-morphs and passes out because the battle wore him out. Akiza carries him over to the others. "We have to find a safe spot so they can recover." said Yusei, "Let's go."

BACK ON EARTH...

Sherry is introduced to the backup rangers.  
"So," said Sherry "who are you?"  
"I'm Max, the Red Samurai Ranger."  
"The name's Paul, I'm also called Ranger Series Black."  
"I'm Te , Yellow Overdrive Ranger. Pleased to meet you."  
"I am SPD Cadet Henry Wong, the Green Ranger."  
"Hi. I'm Kari, the White Dino Ranger"  
"And I'm Matt, the Navy Thunder Ranger."  
"We are all very honored to help you." said Max.  
"Thank you." she said, "My name is Sherry, the Crimson Zeo Ranger, and this is my butler and guardian, Elsworth."  
"Pleasure." said Elsworth.  
"Wasn't there suppose to be another ranger with you?" ask Paul.  
"No." said Sherry, "Leo, the Gold Ranger, is with the signers."  
"Why." said Kari.  
"There's one signer named Luna who happens to be Leo's sister." said Sherry, "Luna the one signer Leo promised to protect."  
"Brave." said Matt, "Just like me."  
"Yeah." said Sherry, "But this person named Goodwin wanted Leo to break that promise. That is why he wanted Leo to stay on Earth and away from his sister."  
"What!" said Te , "That is so mean."  
"If I see Goodwin," said Paul, "I ought to teach him a thing about responsibility."  
Goodwin was eavesdropping outside the hangout and was wondering if he would have just let Leo protect his sister as he promised because, now, the signers hate Goodwin for what he did. So, Goodwin walked into the night just to clear his head.

MEANWHILE...

Back at Mondo's fortress, King Mondo was reinforcing his entire army because of Sherry getting help from other rangers.  
"I'll have to remind you," said Machina, "as soon as the signers and the Gold Ranger returns, they'll defeat us easily."  
"Indeed." said Mondo, "That's why I summoned three powerful warriors in my army. Wolfbane, Louie Kaboom and my son, Prince Gasket. The rangers won't stand a chance against them." Mondo and Machina laughed fiendishly.

BACK IN AURIC'S DIMENSION...

The signers found a cave where they can take refuge. Leo is resting next to Akiza and Yusei is bandaging up Luna where she was hit.  
"That'll do it." said Yusei, "She'll soon wake up. How's Leo doing?"  
"He's sleeping." said Akiza. "That battle took a lot out of him."  
"No kidding." said Crow, "I knew Goodwin was a creep, but this time, he crossed the line."  
"Don't talk about Goodwin anymore." said Jack.  
"Fine." said Crow.  
Luna started moaning trying to wake up. "Hey, Luna coming to." said Yusei. Luna opens her eyes. "Hey, how are you feeling."  
"L..Le." whispered Luna.  
"What?" said Yusei.  
"Le... ooo." said Luna.  
"Oh, Leo." said Yusei. "He's right over there." Yusei turns to where Leo is so Luna can see him. Luna is happy to see that Leo is still with them. Yusei carries Luna to where Leo is so she can be with him.  
"It's getting late." said Yusei, "We should get some sleep."  
"Right." said Akiza.

MEANWHILE...

Mondo sends his three warriors to Earth to do battle with Sherry and the backup rangers. The rangers arrive at the scene.  
"Who are these three clowns?" said Paul.  
"That's for us to know and you to never find out." said Gasket. The battle then begins. Sherry, Max and Matt are battling Prince Gasket, Te and Kari are battling Wolfbane and finally, Paul and Henry are battling Louie Kaboom. All three warriors were taken down. But before the rangers can destroy them, the warriors retreated.  
"What a bunch of wimps." said Paul.  
"Yeah." said Max, "But they'll be back. They always do."  
Back at the fortress, Mondo was furious at the warriors.  
"You dare come back without destroying one ranger?!" yelled Mondo.  
"But, Father." said Gasket, "They were too powerful."  
"No excuses." said Mondo, "The rangers may have won this round, but they won't be so lucky next time."

THE NEXT MORNING...

Luna started wobbling while trying to stand and she nearly fell.  
"Whoa!" said Akiza as she catches Luna. "Take it easy."  
"I'll be okay." said Luna.  
"Take baby steps." said Leo.  
"Baby Steps?" said Luna "Might as well." said Akiza, "You've just woken up from being stunned."  
"Alright." said Luna.  
The team carried on their journey to find Auric. An hour has passed since they left the cave where they were resting.  
"Hey." said Leo, "Do you guys see a wall up ahead?"  
"Yeah, we do." said Yusei, "Let's see what it is."  
"Luna." said Akiza, "Do you want me to carry you?"  
"No." said Luna, "I'll be okay."  
The team heads towards that wall only to find it heavily guarded with three stone soldiers. The soldiers came to life and began protecting the wall.  
"Looks like we got another challenge on our hands." said Jack.  
"There's only three of them." said Yusei, "So, let's pair up. Jack, your with me. Crow, your with Akiza. Ready to take these creeps down."  
"Let's do it." they all said.  
The signers morphed by calling out "Zeo ranger power" and Leo morphed by calling out "Gold ranger power" and each of teams of two battled the three soldiers. After a few minutes, the team defeated the soldiers and were able to get close to the wall. The wall actually had an image of Auric the Conqueror carved into it. The team made it to their destination. There was a message engraved on the wall and Luna read out loud. "Here lies Auric the Conqueror. This warrior is to be resurrected in case the Machine Empire were ever to return."  
"So, how do we break this wall down?" asked Crow.  
"It's obviously that our weapons will be useless against this wall." said Yusei, "Let's get a little help from the Crimson Dragon."  
Leo stands aside while the signers places their right arms on the wall and concentrated. Their marks began glowing and tried their attempt to bring the wall down. But after five minutes, nothing happened.  
"Stop." Yusei said, "Their must be something we missed."  
"Let's try bringing our right arms together." said Jack.  
"We'll give it a shot." said Yusei.  
The signers bring their arms together on the wall and concentrated. Again, nothing happened.  
"Man." said Crow, "This wall is stubborn." Crow did the stupid thing by punching the wall which hurt his fist. "Ow!" he yelled.  
"Don't do that again." said Luna.  
"Don't remind me." said Crow holding his fist.  
Twenty minutes has passed and the signers still haven't brought down the wall.  
"Do you mind if I try something?" asked Leo.  
"Leo, only a signer must bring down the wall." said Luna. She paused when she saw Crow whacking the wall with a stick. "But knock your socks off. We tried everything else."  
"Thanks." said Leo. Leo runs to the wall. "Hey Crow, may I see that stick."  
"Sure." said Crow. Crow hands Leo the stick and Leo chucks it in the woods.  
Leo had a thought, if the staff brought him here, maybe the staff can bring down the wall. Leo summons his staff and points it at the wall.  
"$10 says he not going to break the wall." said Crow to Jack.  
"You're on." said Jack as he Crow shake hands.  
"Leo, what are you doing." said Akiza.  
"It's just a hunch, but I want to test something." said Leo, "King of the staff, open the wall that is sealing Auric the Conqueror." The staff opened and glowed. Suddenly, the wall began to crumble and then collapsed.  
"Seriously?" said Crow, "Leo managed to break down the wall?"  
"How was he able to do it?" said Jack.  
"Hey guys, Look." said Luna. Luna saw a stone close to the crumbled wall with more writing on it. She read out loud, "The wall concealing Auric the Conqueror must only be brought down by the person who bares the staff of the King."  
"This means one thing." said Yusei, "This mission was never meant for us signers. It was only meant for Leo because he has the King's staff."  
"Well, no wounder we couldn't bring the wall down." said Crow.  
"Won't Goodwin be surprised." said Akiza.  
"Leo owes me $10." said Crow as he hands Jack the money.  
"Hey guys." said Leo, "Is this supposed to be Auric the Conqueror, 'cause all I see is a key and a head."  
"It's a tiki head, Leo." said Luna.  
"This is what we came for, guys." said Yusei, "Let's take it back with us and take down King Mondo."  
As Leo grabs the key and the tiki head, the portal to Earth opens.  
"We got a planet to save." said Yusei.  
The team steps through the portal and returns to Earth.

Back on Earth, while Sherry and the backup rangers were at the hangout awaiting for team 5D's to return from their mission, they were recalling about their family and how well protective they are.  
"Elsworth have been protecting me ever since my parents were murdered." said Sherry.  
"Murdered!" said Kari, "Why would someone do that?"  
"My family was running a card company until one person forced my father to give up the company. My father refused multiple times." explained Sherry.  
"I'm guessing they didn't take 'no' for an answer." said Paul.  
"You guessed right." said Sherry. "Elsworth has been protecting me ever since."  
"I've been protecting my brother until my parents divorced." said Matt, "But when we were at camp and then transported to a place called the digital world, I've got a chance to see him again."  
"My brother has been looking after me when I had a terrible fever." said Kari, "Now years later, I started learning to take care of myself. But when worse comes to worse, he'll always be there for me."  
"I happen to be an only child." said Te , "But sometimes, I've been looking after Yugi like he was my little brother."  
"I have two sisters." said Henry, "Susie was the only one I've been protecting ever since she became one of us. I didn't actually expect that to happen though."  
"I once traveled with my sister, May, on one of her journeys." said Max, "She has been protecting me but sometimes Ash seems to take care of me as well like we were a family."  
"Wow." said Paul, "I didn't know that about Ash."  
"What about your brother?" asked Max, "Was he protective?"  
"He was until the day I became a trainer." said Paul, "By the time Reggie gave up being a trainer, I lost all respect for him. I developed a cruel streak in me until I met Ash."  
"This I wanna here." said Matt.  
"When I met Ash, I've been so mean to him, to his friend and to his Pok mon." said Paul, "I didn't want to go through what my brother did. But during the battle at the Battle Pyramid, I lost control of my anger and lost the battle. I couldn't believe that Ash won and me and my brother didn't. I began losing my cruel streak by that point. After I lost to Ash in the Sinnoh League, I lost my cruel streak and gain my respect to everyone now."  
"Well, you can't win them all." said Kari.  
"Yeah." said Paul.  
An loud explosion suddenly rocks the hangout. King Mondo has sent his cogs loose on the city.  
"Sounds like we have a job to do." said Max.  
"Let's do it!" said Sherry.  
The rangers arrive at the scene and began battling the cogs. The problem is that the cogs go a lot stronger this time because King Mondo reinforced them so the rangers have trouble defeating them.  
"Man!" said Paul, "These guys should be easily defeated!"  
"Maybe Mondo upgraded!" said Matt.  
Just as the rangers were being defeated, Yusei and his team arrive at the scene taking out half of the cog army.  
"You're back." said Sherry.  
"Are we late for the party?" said Akiza.  
"Nope." said Max, "Just in time."  
"Hey cogs!" said Leo, "I have a certain someone here you might recognize!" Leo reveals Auric the Conqueror to the cogs and then he summons him by placing the key in the keyhole on the tiki's forehead and turning the key. Auric the Conqueror has been revived.  
"I am Auric the Conqueror. How may I serve you?" he said to Leo.  
"Auric." said Leo, "We need your help on an old enemy of yours."  
Auric turns and sees the cog army. "Cogs?" Auric said, "Mondo must have returned. Never fear, I'll take care of these monsters." Auric has begun attacking the cogs and defeated them in one blast.  
"That was cool." said Leo. Then Auric changed back to a tiki head.  
"I guess that was a sample of his power." said Luna.  
"We'll obviously see his true power in the ultimate battle." said Jack.  
"Let's head back to the hangout." said Yusei.  
Back at Mondo's fortress, Mondo and Machina have been watching the battle and were shocked to see Auric's return.  
"No!" shouted Mondo, "The signers revived Auric the Conqueror!"  
"Don't worry, my love." said Machina, "Our warriors have been upgraded. They'll manage to destroy the rangers and you'll get your revenge on Auric."  
"I sure hope so." said Mondo angrily. "Warriors! Assemble!" Prince Gasket, Wolfbane, and Louie Kaboom steps up as King Mondo gives them an upgrade. "Now my warriors. Prepare for the biggest battle of the century."  
"YES, MY KING!" said the warriors.

BACK ON EARTH...

Leo decided to take a walk into town until he ran into Goodwin again.  
"So, you,re back." said Goodwin.  
"What do you want?" said Leo.  
"Just to talk." said Goodwin.  
"Talk about what?" said Leo.  
"Your idea of protecting the Pink Ranger." said Goodwin as he sits on a bench. "When this whole thing started, I didn't like the idea of you being with your sister." said Goodwin.  
"All this time, you've been trying to separate us." said Leo.  
"That's right." said Goodwin, "Since you are not a signer, I didn't want you to be in the signer's mission."  
"I'm actually going to explain this to you Goodwin." said Leo, "That mission was never meant for the signers. It was only meant for me."  
"What?" surprised Goodwin.  
"It's true." said Yusei as he walks in. "Our attempts to resurrect Auric has failed, but when Leo used his staff to resurrect Auric, he succeeded."  
"Impossible." said Goodwin.  
"Like I said, nothing is impossible." said Leo.  
"If you tried bring Leo back to Earth, we wouldn't bring Auric to Earth as well." said Yusei, "The Crimson Dragon had nothing to do with Auric, only the King."  
"It looks like I misread something about Auric the Conqueror." said Goodwin, "My apologies, Gold Ranger." Goodwin begins to walk away.  
"Hey. Call me Leo." he said. Goodwin smiled and left.

MEANWHILE...

Mondo, Machina, and the entire machine army appear on Earth awaiting for the rangers arrival. "Mondo's on Earth." said Bruno as he enters the hangout.  
"Alright, guys. It's time to give Mondo a taste of our power." said Yusei "RIGHT!" they all said.  
The rangers arrive at the rock quarry where the machine army is located.  
"READY TEAM?!" yelled Yusei.  
"READY!" yelled the team as they begin to morph.  
"Zeo ranger power" said the signers. "Gold ranger power." said Leo. "Crimson ranger power." said Sherry as they morph into the Zeo Rangers.  
"Samurizer. Go, Go, Samurai." said Mas as he morphs into the Red Samurai Ranger.  
"RPM. Get in gear." said Paul as he morphs into Ranger Series Black.  
"Overdrive, Accelerate." said Te as she morphs into the Yellow Overdrive Ranger.  
"SPD. Emergency." said Henry as he morphs into the SPD Green Ranger.  
"White Ranger, Dino Power." said Kari as she morphs into the White Dino Ranger.  
"Thunderstorm, Ranger Form." said Matt as he morphs into the Navy Thunder Ranger.  
"Red Zeo; Green Zeo; Blue Zeo; Yellow Zeo; Pink Zeo; Gold Ranger; Crimson Ranger; Red Samurai; Ranger Black; Yellow Overdrive; SPD Green; White Dino; Navy Thunder." each ranger said. Then colorful smoke and then an explosion appeared behind them as the ultimate team-up battle begins.  
In the battle, Yusei and Max goes up against King Mondo; Jack and Matt battled Prince Gasket; Akiza and Te fights Queen Machina; Leo, Luna, Kari and Paul went up against Louie Kaboom; Crow and Henry took down Wolfbane and Sherry battled the cogs.  
The machine army, except for Mondo, has been defeated by the other rangers.  
"You destroyed my army, but you'll never destroy me!" said Mondo as he grew 30-stories high.  
"I had a feeling this might happen." said Matt.  
"Leo. Now's the time for Auric." said Yusei.  
"Got it!" said Leo as he summons Auric the Conqueror.  
Auric grew the same size as Mondo as well. "Well, Mondo. We meet again after all these years." he said.  
"Yes. It has been." said Mondo, "Now I can finally have a chance to get my revenge!"  
"That's never going to happen!" said Auric. The battle between Auric and Mondo begins.  
Two minutes in the battle, Auric was having trouble defeating Mondo so the signers almost had the idea of summoning their dragons.  
"Wait." said Yusei.  
"What's the matter?" asked Akiza.  
"Why don't we let Leo summon his dragon? He was the one who summoned Auric in the first place." said Yusei.  
"Makes sense to me." said Leo as he activates his duel disc and summons Power Tool Dragon to help out Auric. "Ah! Backup. Thank you Gold Ranger." he said.  
"My pleasure." said Leo.  
"I'll use my psychic ability to help your dragon." said Akiza.  
"Thanks, Akiza." said Leo.  
"Not going to be enough!" said Mondo.  
"We'll see about that." said Auric as the battle continues.  
With the help of Power Tool Dragon, Auric manages to damage Mondo.  
"You'll pay for this." said Mondo weakly.  
"Not this time." said Auric. Both Auric and Power Tool Dragon delivered the final blow and destroyed Mondo for good. The rangers cheered with excitement.  
"Thank for you help." said Yusei.  
"Always a pleasure." said Max as he and Yusei shake hands.

ONE HOUR LATER...

Max, Paul, Te , Henry, Kari and Matt are prepared to return to their own time.  
"It's sad that you have to leave so soon." said Luna.  
"Don't worry." said Kari, "We'll meet again, someday." Kari gives Luna a pat on the head.  
"It's been a pleasure battling with you." said Yusei.  
"The pleasure's all ours." said Max.  
The Crimson Dragon appears and sends the backup rangers back to their own time.  
"What are you going to do with Auric now?" asked Akiza.  
"I'm going to use him in battle when the time is right." said Leo.  
"Wow." surprised Luna, "I never expected that from you."  
"Well, it's his decision." said Crow, "Anyone want pizza?"  
"Yeah!" they all said.

THE END. 


End file.
